Kahin door tu na jaeein
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: Based on ABHIJEET KA INTEQAAM...Birthday gift for Krittzz... Happy born day Munni...May you live HAPPY life... Thanks for being there for Me... Thanks for being my friend...my partner in crime...


**Hi friends this is me(aDITYA rAJAT fan )**

 **Today is the very very special day for me because. It's a born Day of my very special friend Krittika Roy (krittzz)**

 **Happy Birthday to u**

 **Many Many happy buddayyy**

 **Just a small gift from my side**

 **With a wish…**

 **Zindagi ki har khushi tum ko mil jaye**

 **Na koi ranj ka lamha tumhare pass aye…**

 **So…**

 **HERE WE GO**

 _ **Set between and after the episodes ABHIJEET KA INTEQAM**_

He wakes up with his mobile ringer. He pulled out his hand from the quilt and pick his cell . There he saw a mobile company promotional message. He then glanced at the time and sat up with a jerk

Arey...itni deir so gaya me subha k pach baj gaye...

 **He was working on some file.**

 **Yea..he and file work..strange na..but now he have to do...because he can't take it to the home now. He doesn't find any interest in being at home now. He could be found only at two places now**

 **At this four storied cid beauru or inside the hospital room where some one very close to him is resting**

 **Sometime he feels tired but now sleep doesn't comes so easily.. His mind doesn't getting peace**

 **He tries to concentrate on his work but feels like somebody enclosed his all powers of thinking inside a glass jar..**

 **He was pressing his head when somebody touched his shoulder**

 **Daya...**

 **He turned and found Acp sir standing there.**

 **He stood up sir...**

 **Raat bahot ho gai hai...ghar jao...**

 **Per sir ye file...**

 **Kal ho jaye gi...filhaal tum...**

 **Per sir..**

 **Daya...**

 **Ok sir...**

 **He picked up the keys and move towards the exit.**

 **His tired steps clearly telling Acp sir about his condition.**

 **He shook his head and closed the file on which he was working.**

 **After that he two moves down**

 **In parking he saw him sitting inside the quills and blankly staring somewhere**

 **He knocked driver side glass, Daya jerked out and lowered the glass**

 **bahar aao Daya...**

 **Daya sighed and came out**

 **ghar kiun nahi gaye ab tak**

 **Daya looked down : mera dil nahi karta sir...**

 **Acp sir pressed his shoulder : is tarha...to khud hi beemar par jao ge na...phir Abhijeet ka khayal kese rakho ge?**

 **us ka kia khayal rakhun sir...wo to hospital mein aram kar raha hai...me...**

 **wo wapis aye ga Daya...tumhe aise dekhe ga to...**

 **wo aye ga na sir?(asked hopefully)**

 **han...dekhna...zarur aye ga...chalo ghar jao ab...**

 **Daya who was thinking something nodded and sat inside . He was inserting the key when Acp sir said:**

 **or seedhe ghar jana...hospital nahi...kal...akash ki gawahi hai cort mein...to kaam ho ga kaafi...**

 **Daya nodded tiredly and went off. Acp sir also went towards his car**

 **He reached at home by 2am. Once again repeated his habbit of skipping the dinner, yea its his old habit of skipping the meals very easily, but someone was there who always showed him his firey eyes and pointed towards the meal. But now….**

 **He…he just move towards his room .**

 **After changing the clothes he started recollecting the events from the day of bomb blast, till the day when that firing incident and unknowingly surrendered himself to the sleep.**

He rubbed his eyes and went to freshen up.

He put his gun on the safe place in side the quills and got down. After some minutes he was standing at the door step of a private ward. in front of him at some distance, he is sleeping since last 30 days...yes long 30 days.

he glanced at his face and move to the side table where priscription files and other things are kept. he pick the files and in the process his gold bracelet got in touch with the table, which created some souind. the sound was enough to wake any person in deep sleep.

but...the person lying on bed, doesnt even moved his brows

He looked at him for few seconds and then opened the file, trying to understand the things written on it. But obviously its not his cup of tea. So he put it back and again the same sound was created but once again it didnt create any effect.

He sighed painfully and move forward sat on the tool beside the bed

kia boss...aaj bhi nahi uthey...pichley aik mahiney se..yehi trick try kar raha hun…pehle to zara si awaz pe chonk k uth jatey they... ab pichley tees dino se bula raha hun... per tum pe koi fark hi nahi par raha...

Wiped the moisture present at the corner of his eyes: pata hai Abhi... aaj... Akaash court mein gawahi dene wala hy... wo... thora dagmagaya tha...per sir ne... usey samjha liya... sawal us ki beti ka tha na...shayad is liye...

per mere bhai ne bhi to apni jaan pe khela us ka kia haan(he sounds stubborn) or tum,... tumhe bara aram soojh raha hai... Boss tum to kehte ho na ki me bulaun ga to chaley aao ge.. chahey jahan bhi ho..to bula to raha hun..ab kiun nahi atey..

Abhijeet felt he is floating through darkness. But someone calling him.

He heard

ab koi parwa nahi daya ki…. hai na

He forced his hand to respond to that well known voice but its slipping away

Daya wiped his eyes rashly and stood up: acha..Abhi chalta hun...khayal rakhna...

He didnt wait for a second and turned towards the door and moved out with fast step, didn't even notice the shivering finger trying to grasp something

…

Acp sir was examining Sia's blood strained clothes when a call from hospital informed him that after one month finally Abhijeet came in to his senses. Acp sir immidiately called Daya who was still in the court for some formalities and told him to reach the hospital as soon as possible.

After examining Abhijeet thoroughly, doctors are much satisfied from his side, but advised him few Days rest and to take less stress for some time.

Finally they meet him after one month. They asked him about his health, sometime tease him,

Sometime he heard an emotional comment like **" goli tum ko lagti hai..dard him sab ko hota hai.."** and sometimes like **"tumhare bina nok jhonk mein maza nahi aata..."**

He was looking at Daya very minutely. He was looking weak, no not apparently but his close ones know that he is weakening.

Abhijeet sighed and decided to dig out every detail of this one month later. He found his colleagues, smiling which provided sooth to his heart.

But suddenly his mind clicked

Siya kesi hai sir..he questioned

He noticed sudden change of expression in all faces. People who are smiling few seconds back are now looking confused and in dilemma

He looked at his boss and found the ever confident Acp Pardhyuman was looking at Dr salunkhe for help.

Then he looked at HIS right hand man..his partner in crime who immediately looked down as if committed a real crime

He finaly asked : kia hua sir akash ne gawahi nahi di Kia

Acp sir almost exclaimed

Akash ne court mein gawahi di na...or babul ko phansi ki Saza bhi ho gai...

He exhaled a relaxed breath: ye to bari achi khabar hai sir...

Acp sir: Han per is k sath sath aik buri khabar bhi hai...

Kia sir...( He asked)

Wo... (Acp sir started)

Nahi...( He heard Daya's voice) nahi...koi buri khabar nahi..tum pehle theek ho jao.. phir hum is case k barey mein baat karte hain...

He literally didnt pay any heed to daya but directly aaked Acp sir

Kia hai wo buri khabar sir...

Acp sir looked at Daya

Now he understands why Daya had intruppted

O...siya...siya nahi mili na aap logon ko (his tone started turning heavy)

Then said in confident tone

Koi baat nahi..me ab theek ho gaya hun sir...hum sab mil dhoondein ge na usey..

He just wants to escape from here and continue his incomplete mission

Abhijeet...(Acp sir intruppted him) siya ab kabhi nahi miley gi...

He looked at acp sir

K...kabhi nahi miley gi...(his tone started turning teary)..kiun nahi miley gi..me dhoondonga na usey...

And Acp sir finally said that

Un aatank waadiyon ne siya ki jaan le li..

Abhijeet who was looking at acp sir bit suspiciously till now.

Now suddenly his eye expression changed dangerously

Ma...mar diya (He utters tearily)

Acp sir looked down

He murmured ye nai ho sakta

He throw the quilt aside and tried to stood up with; ye...nahi ho sakta...

Daya and nikhil hold him and made him sit again

Daya said: sambhalo khud ko...tum ne kuch nahi kiya...

He hold Daya's hand

Nai...sab meri wajah se hua..sab meri..

Daya pat his head: nahi..tum ne to puri koshish ki na..apni jaan ki bazi laga di...

He removed daya's hand and said in heavy tone

NaKaam koshishon ka koi faida nahi hota daya...

His tone again turned teary

Siya..ki mot...zindagi bhar mere dil per bojh bani rahey gi...us ki..awaz muje kehti rahey gi..k Abhijeet uncle...aap ne apna wada kiun nahi nibhaya...Abhijeet uncle aap ne muje kiun nahi bachaya...Abhijeet uncle...

He just hides his face in his palms

...

Daya entered inside Abhijeet room but found it empty. He checked the kitchen, backyard even search the terrace but didn't find him.

Arey..ye Abhi kahan gaya..kahin tabiyet phir se to...

He dialed Abhijeet number

 **Yesterday doctor said that Abhijeet can go home, infact he convinced the doctor to say this.**

 **After coming back home he was extra silent. It's not because of his condition and Daya knows this. It's because of Siya.**

 **Daya know him really well , that now his heart is under one more burden of guilt . His mother died in front of him, he says I m responsible, Tasha died, he again said me nahi bacha paya us ko goli se..meri ankhon k samney hi...**

 **And now this, Daya tried not to talk about this now, because some wounds can only be healed by the time and with the time.**

He dialed Abhijeet''s number once again

Abhi kahan gaya...beauru to aya nahi..phir. .

Suddenly his mind strike

Kahin wahan to ...

And he rushed toward car porch

Daya drove to the spot and found Abhijeet walking down the road. He stopped at the place where one month back he was lying helplessly, but still trying to save the little girl. But those people snatched her away from him.

Daya kept looking at him for some seconds then move to him, and softly tapped his shoulder. He turned with a jerk

Daya...tum...tum yahan...

Abhi tum ghar se is tarha kiun chaley aye...tabiyet theek nahi hai na tumhari...

Abhijeet ignored his question and said while pointing towards the place

Ye...yahan pe..me gira tha..or (he move forward to some distance) yahan se siya bhagti hui aaii thi...or

His steps are tired and weak, he is looking dull but still he is trying

Daya again move behind him

Dekho Abhi..me tumhara dukh samjh sakta hun.. per is tarha...

Nahi daya...( Abhijeet answered quiet angrily) ye dukh mera hai...ye dard mera hai..me isey kisi ko samjhana nahi chahta.. Or na hi kisi k sath bantna chahta hun

Daya opened his mouth to say something but then sighed. His face gave away a flash of pain but nothing came out of his mouth.

Abhijeet didn't look at him, if he did so, he will surely regret on what he said.

But its true that some wounds remain forever, they cannot be healed. Some regrets...some grudges can not be removed.

And the biggest guilt of his life is not talking the right action at the right time when his mother pleaded before him. Although he started accepting her but didn't accept in front of her because of his nature. And she left him but her incomplete wish.

Then after tasha's incident again th e same guilt covered him, although this time it was not his mistake but he again his wound got opened giving him an extreme pain that " kash me waqt rehte kuch kar leta..to wo bach sakti thi..."...

And then this Siya...he is again regretting that " mE Siya ko nahi bacha paya...mere rehte...meri wajah se..us masoom ki jaan chali gai"

This time his wound pained sharply very very sharply so, he didn't notice the pain on his buddy's face

….

Days passed, Investigation progressed. And cid again tastes success. They got whereabouts of Siya

But in the rescue mission team came to face to face again with injury and danger

They rescued Siya.

She hugged Abhijeet and he smiled. Daya saw this genuine smile after so many Days. Abhijeet was consoling her, when saw a man pointing a gun towards Purvi who was standing behind Siya. He separated Siya and shouted

Purvi Duck...

She did so, and he in microsecond shoots the man.

Now he is standing at the edge of stairs when Daya saw another goon peeping out. He was about to inform Abhijeet but the goon fired. Luckily bullet didnt hit Abhijeet and Daya himself shoot the goon.

But in order to save himself Abhijeet fall down from the stairs

Team ran down and saw Abhijeet lying holding his shoulder.

Daya sat down beside him: Abhijeet...kia hua...kahan...lagi...kahan...

Daya...Ahhh... wo kuch nahi...ye hath...hath pe...kuch nahi...

His eyes becoming heavy: ahhh... wo siya... Daya...

And he fainted.

Daya pat his cheek: Abhi...utho...Abhi...

Siya also shouted: Abhijeet uncle utho na...

But he didn't respond. Daya lift up in his arms and rushed outside with the team

….

Same white walls, same smell, and he is also standing outside the same emergency room, waiting for the doctor to come out. When someone pat his knee. He looked down found Siya sitting on the bench.

After Abhijeet got admitted in hospital, Siya's parents came there to took her home. But she denied that she will only go home after seeing her Abhijeet uncle fit and fine.

She signaled Daya to sit beside, but he didn't move. So she try to apply the force. Finally Daya surrendered and sat down silently.

He was looking at the wall in front of him when heard: Sorry...

He glanced at siya and found her looking at him with water filled eyes.

Daya wiped the tears: nahi beta...aise rotey nahi... or aap sorry kiun...

uncle meri wajah se... Abhijeeet uncle ko phir se chot lagi na...us k liye sorry...

nahi beta... maafi to muje aap se mangni chahiye... aap ko wahan…itneyyy din rehna para

Nahi uncle aap sab ne to muje bacha liya...dekho me theek hun...abhijeet uncle ne kaha tha muje...me call karun...aap bacha lo ge.. Per me kar nahi payi..Abhijeet uncle wahan wese...wo theek ho jaein ge na..Please bolo na..

Daya pat her head and nodded silently

They are sitting silently when emergency door opened and doctor came out.

They rushed to him

Daya asked quiet impatiently

Doctor Abhijeet...

Wo theek hain..bas shoulder pe thori chot lagi hai... or ankle sprain hua hai...luckily sir pe koi chot nahi aaii..

Daya asked: to ye behosh kese ho gaya..

Actually..kuch din pehle hi coma se wapis aye..phir stress bhi liya ho ga..or ab ye chot...to sab mil mila k..lekin khatry ki koi baat nahi..adhey ghanty mein hosh aa jaye ga.

Daya was waiting outside, but was looking lost. Some questions are in his mind and he is trying to figure out the answers

When he felt someone shaking his arm. He turned and found Siya looking at him with wide smile

Chaliye na uncle...hum sab bhi Abhijeet uncle se mil lete hain...

Abhi...wo usey hosh aa gaya...( He asked absentmindedly )

Siya nodded: Han...abhi to doctor uncle keh k gaye...aap kuch soch rahy they kia

Nahi...kuch nahi...chalo mil aatey hain..

They both entered inside and found Abhijeet half lying on the bed. He gave a smile to both of them

Siya said; Abhijeet uncle aap ne to dara hi diya tha...aap ko pata hai...daya uncle kitna ro rahey they..

Arey...us ki to baat hi mat karo..bas har waqt bha bha karta rehta hai...aap us se zada brave ho..per aap thik ho na beta...

Me to sach mein bilkul theek hun...or ab to aap ko hosh bhi aa gaya na..to or zada theek...mummy keh rahi thi...ghar jana hai...to ab me na jati hun..aap khayal rakhna apna..me kal aaun gi aap se milney...tab tak aap doctor uncle or Daya uncle ki sari baat manna...Acp uncle se suna me ne...aap kisi ki baat mantey hi nahi(She was speaking without any pause)

Abhijeet smiled naughtily and said; acha meri dadi amma..manun ga...ab jao ghar...tum bhi thak gai ho gi…(then said seriously) or beta…hosakey to…in pichley dino ko…aik bura sapna sam,jh k bhool jana…

Siya smiled softly and moved out.

Daya who was standing quietly now said: wese…dard hai kia…?

Abhijeet shook his head in no.

Daya nodded with: acha…doctors keh rahey they…kal parso tak discharge mil jaye ga…or…filhaal tumhe kuch din aram karna ho ga,…to beauru janey ki zid abhi mat karna…

Tujhe mujh se…or kuch nahi kehna hai…

Kia,,,kis barey mein…

Nahi…kuch bhi poochna ho kuch kehna ho…kuch nahi…?

Nahi…kiun?

Abhijeet sighed. Daya is behaving too much normal.

…

Abhijeet got discharge after two days. He said to daya that day about his discharge.

But Daya replied extra calmly

doctors ka kehna hai k do din observe karein ge...

No tease, no taunt, no anger, nothing.

Daya's tone warned Abhijeet something, but he didnt asked the details, as he know that here in hospital Daya don't feel comfortable, talking about this matter. So he silently waited these to days to get passed.

Today, they came back home in evening,

Passing two days in hospital, before that pressure of investigation, finally Abhijeet can feel tired. Yes he is feeling a bit tired, so decided to rest.

Daya is still much quiet, Abhijeet know this quietness is not because he is angry with Abhijeet, but some other matter He decided to ask later with fresh mind.

After dinner he move to his room and rested for some time. He was not feeling sleepy at all, so, move towards Daya's room, but find it empty. He looked inside the kitchen but didn't find him there. So, finally move towards the terrace.

Daya was looking at the vast black sky silently.

He is happy for getting back his brother again. He is happy for Siya. He is satisfied that another criminal is punished by the law.

But something...something is there which is not allowing him to show his feelings

He can't get rid of the scare of seeing his brother bleeding on the roadside lying helplessly.

The scenes which he saw in the cctv, those scenes doesn't allow him to sleep

The scene when his brother struggling to save the little girl

When he receive the first bullet on his back. Daya know the pain, but he saw him just jerking once catch the girl and fall down on the road. His already injured back hit the sharp road. But he struggled again

Daya just closed his eyes very tightly, looked down and pressed his both palms against the railing.

When felt a hand over his shoulder

He turned and found abhijeet looking at him with concern

Arey abhijeet tum..kuch kaam tha?

Abhijeet shook his head in no with tum yahan Kia kar rahey ho?

Daya smiled; hawa kha raha tha...tum kiun aa gaye..doctors ne rest lene ko kaha tha na...or tumne siya se promise bhi to kiya..

Me theek hun Daya..per mujhe tum thik nahi lag rahe ho...

Daya looked at other side : me ? Me to theek hi...han bas thori thakan...

Han dikh raha hai..tum kafi thak gaye ho...

And he showed him the medicine strips. Daya looked down quietly.

Abhijeet said; Daya...bol na Kia hua..tu ye...

Daya tiredly said: muje neend nahi aati Abhi...

The broken teary tone pinched Abhijeet heart very badly

He hold him from shoulder with; acha beth yahan..

And made him sit down

Ab to mein laut aya na..phir…phir kiun… tu ye

Daya didn't looked at abhijeet with

per tum laut na bhi sakte they..me ne dekha apni ankho se k tum dur hote jarahe ho..per..

Tumne dekha..mtlb?

Daya closed his eyes for a second then said; tumhe hospital chorne k aik din baad...me wapis us jagh gaya tha...wahan..aik ATM k cctv se...

Hmm..Kia dekha tum ne...

Daya was looking so lost said; tumhare jisim mein utarti...aik Aik goli..tumhari laraii sab...

Abhijeet took his hand in his

Daya said: jab tum... tum seeney pe goli khaney k baad zameen per girey...tumhare chehre pe...wo dard me bhool nahi pa raha Abhi...

Daya...ab to me theek hun na...ab kiun...khud ko pareshan kar raha hai han...

Daya shook his head: nahi... Abhi...me shayad tumhe...kabhi bhi explain na kar paun...per...me ne dekha wo sab..jab tum...Siya ko rok rahy they pass aney se...phir jab wo log...us ko lejaney lagey or tum ne pakarney ki koshish ki to... aik ...aik or goli...tumhe...or wo khoon...khoon ka fauwwara...sab dekha me ne...

Abhijeet looked at daya worriedly: Daya... daya,...kia ho gaya hai tujhe haan...itna kamzor kab se ho gaya tu...arey,...koi pehli baar thori..chot lagi muje...ye sab to duty ka…

Daya shook his head stubbornly: kia...duty han...kia duty... me to kuch hoon hi nahi na...andaza hai tumhe... kia beeti mujh per jab wo sab dekha...tum...la warison ki tarha us sarak pe parey they... agar humein aney mein deir ho jati to... tum ne to pura plan hi kar liya tha...k nahi...muje to bas ab jana hi hai...yahan se...

His tone turned teary: kitni awazein de raha tha me tumhe...per tum...nahi... tum kia samjho ge... kia beetti thi mujh per jab me tumhe...us hospital k bed pe sotey dekhta tha...ghar tak aney ko dil nahi karta tha...roz ja k bulata tha...intentionally awaz karta tha... per tumhe to meri koi parwah hi nahi thi...

He turned his face to other side

Perwah thi Daya ( Abhijeet whispered painfully) tabhi to...jab tu ne us din bulaya...to wapis aa gaya tha me...sun li thi teri pukaar me ne...bas kuch bol nahi paya...ankhein nhi khol paya

Daya looked at him but dindnt say any thing.

Abhijeet continued: tera maan kese tor deta me? itney maan se bulaya tha tu ne...kese naHI AATA ...haan...

Daya looked at him tearily: to itni deir kiun ki Abhi...

His tone was having a childlike innocence. Abhijeet felt his own cheeks getting wet. HE shook his head and wiped Daya's tears. Daya hugged him without any word. After some seconds they separated and cleared their eyes.

Daya said after composing himself: wese,...tum ne to mera maan rakh liya...per me tumhara maan nahi rakh paya Abhi...

Daya aise kiun...

tum ne kitne maan se kaha ho ga na...Siya se... k Daya uncle ko call karna,...wo tumhe bacha lein ge...

Daya tumne koshish to ki na..to

Daya closed his eyes then asked in tired tone

Me hi kyun abhijeet? Mein Jo humesha tumhe fail kerwa deta hu tumse sab chin liya..yadein maaji..WO mein hi kyun?

Tu...khud wo sab yaad kar k...muje dard kiun deta rehta hai Daya...(His plain tone having so much anger) or...me kitni dafa tujhey bataun...k us mein...teri ghalti nahi thi... or jahan tak raha ye sawal...k tu hi kiun? to... mere liye to bas tu hi hai na... or koi option hai mere pass? nahi na...

Daya was looking at him tearily, shook his head.

Abhijeet wiped his eyes: to or kis ko pukarun me...musibat k waqt mein...kis se umeed lagaun...k agar me na rahun...to wo hai...jo mera kaam ...har adhura... kaam pura kar de ga... sab kuch sambhal le ga... mera har adhura wada pura kar de ga...

He was saying all this not looking towards Daya. his tone having an emotion which cant be given name.

He shook his head and said: tu ye sab mat socha kar Daya...qasam se...takleef hoti hy...bohat...

He bit his lip and become silent, looking at the sky.

Daya pulled abhijeet so abhijeet look at him then hold his ears lightly.

sorry...

Abhijeet shook his head in no.

Daya said: me kia karun Abhi... wo sab nahi bhool pa raha me,...ankhein band karta hun...to...tumhara wo chehra...wo...dard..wo tarapna...sab yaad aata hai..bhoolne ki bohat koshish karta hun...per...

or isi koshish mein...ye neend ki goli khani shuru kar di tum ne...

Daya hide his eyes.

Ab ye nazrein mat chura samjha...

Daya gave a puppy eyes and his famous grin

or ye dant to bilkul nahi...

Daya's smile widens.

Daya...

Abhijeet showed him a punch, which causes pain in his injured arm

Daya saw his face.

Abhi...tum..tum phir se superman bany na...ab dekhna...me Acp sir se...aik haftey ki or chutti dene ko kahun ga tumhe...

Abhijeet shurrged: theek hai... (then pick something up)to me bhi acp sir ko ye dikha dun ga...un k ladley k khilaaf saboot...

Daya looked at his palm and saw the medicine strips

Daya made a buttering face

Abhi choro na apas ki batein sir se kiun...me agey se nahi na lun ga

Me kese man loon...

Tumhe mujh pe bharosa nahi hai..

Abhijeet shook his head; nahi... Muje tujh pe tujhe le k bilkul bharosa nahi hy

Daya made a face

Acha chal...moo mat bana...neechey chal..kab se yahin betha hy...pata bhi hai...tabiyet theek nahi meri..jaldi sona hota hai...

Daya fumed in anger: han to jao na..me ne kab roka...khud hi aye they tum..

Han to...nahi aata na..to tum yahan bethe rehtey subha tak...

To me beithta… meri marzi… tumhein kia…

To...betha reh...me to chala soney...huh..logon ki itni fikar karo aik to..or ye sunney ko milta hai...haan bhaii bhalaee ka to zamana hi nahi hai...( Abhijeet''s tone was so dramatic)

Wese...ye dramebazi to mera department tha na shayad...

Chalo...shukar hai..sahab ne mana to...

Han to tumhari tarha thori hun..super man..kuch bhi ho jaye..to( imitating Abhijeet) me theek hun..kuch nahi hua muje.. Jhootey kahin k..

Kia..tum ne muje..jhoota kaha...muje...ab dekho tum..me sir se tumhari agli pichli sari complains karun ga...

Han to..kar dena...me bhi keh dun ga...tum beauru aney ki zid kar rahey ho...or us k liye..ghar se bhag bhi chukey ho...

Abhijeet looked at him as if saying **or sir tumhari baat pe yaqeen kar lein ge..bina kisi proof ki..**

Daya read that in his expression so said

Is baat pe yaqeen karne k liye..kisi saboot ki zarurat sir ko parey gi nahi...kiun k wo janty hain tumhe bohat achi tarha…

Abhijeet looked at him with open mouth

He said while standing; jab ...thak jao..to moo band kar lena...or neechey aa jana...me doodh garm kar raha hun..dawa lo..or so jao

He move forward without waiting for his reply.

Abhijeet grumble: huh...mota kahin ka..

And stood up to move down while making plans that how he will convince Acp sir about his joining and how will he save himself from Daya who was already ready to counter his plan

Because he know although he has a proof of Daya's harkat in the shape of those medicine strips. But he also knows that he himself has a very bad track record of running from hospital

So..Daya is on safer side

 **END of the Story.**

 **Please r and r**

 **And**

 **Once again happy birthday to u**

 **Miss KRITTIKA**

 **May u live long life with lots of happiness**

 **Many many many happy returns of the day from your Apa**


End file.
